The present invention relates to a universal thread cutting device and complementary thread withdrawing and tension opening devices applicable to sewing machines.
As a result of the efficiency achieved by the application of thread cutting devices in various industrial sewing processes, such devices have rapidly appeared on the sewing machine market.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved system of such type having improved capabilities. The system of the invention provides the following features and advantages.
The system can be adapted to the majority of industrial sewing machines existing in the market without the need of complementary adjustments or modifications.
The system can include activation means of various types.
Various devices, such as a thread withdrawing device and a tension opening device, operate in synchronization with a thread cutting device, thereby complementing the sewing and cutting process.
The entire system of the thread cutting device and the thread withdrawing and tension opening devices is automated together with the various sewing elements of the sewing machine.